Where the Cards Fall
| Image = 075WhereTheCardsFall.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Marisha Ray as Keyleth. | ChapterNum = 6 | EpNum = 6 | GnSNum = C1E75 | Airdate = 2016-11-10 19:00 PST | Runtime = 3:57:40 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-75/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-75-where-the-cards-fall/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the sixth episode of the sixth chapter of Critical Role. Guided by their bizarre new acquaintance, Vox Machina meets with the fire giant who is in possession of the Plate of the Dawnmartyr. Although their goal is literally in sight, retrieving the final Vestige might be one of their most perilous challenges yet. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina, slowly making their way towards the final confrontation with Thordak the Cinder King as well as the end of the Chroma Conclave, hopefully—or the end of Emon and Tal'Dorei as we know it, one way or the other. "They have found themselves preparing Fort Daxio for some sort of a plot to draw Thordak out. In the process, they took the rest of their intrepid adventurers to the Fire Elemental Plane in search of the final Vestige that had been told about by the androsphinx earlier in their adventure. "Upon arriving here, they spoke with a number of efreet that ran the outskirts of the City of Brass, entered, found themselves immediately chased and followed, and discovered that the society here is...very different from the ones that they're used to. "They managed to barely avoid a confrontation in an alleyway with two efreet. They escaped on the path of two seemingly recent-made allies for the time being, led into their establishment in which jewelry is crafted, and, with a plot to hopefully find whoever this fire giant is that holds onto the Plate of the Dawnmartyr, many of them allowed chains to be affixed to their neck and wrists so they could pass as slaves in a society where they're relatively normal under the efreet that run the city. And their new friends, Senokir and Uten, are to help guide them in the direction of the next part of their venture." Part I Vox Machina is being led out by Senokir and Uten into the streets of the City of Brass. Grog, Pike, Vex'ahlia, Percy and Scanlan are chained by their wrists and neck as 'slaves'. Vax'ildan walks beside the group unchained, with the help of a Ring of Invisibility. Keyleth used Alter Self to make herself look like Senokir's Tiefling business partner, Uten, to stay free as well. Senokir states again that he will lead Vox Machina to Whaska, one of the fire giants who was rumored to have won the Plate of the Dawnmartyr. He begins leading the party to the Zenith Forge, the forge Whaska is the owner of. As the party progresses, Senokir eagerly tells them about the City of Brass' many buildings and landmarks, along with what he knows of Whaska. When Grog tries to talk to Senokir, he quickly shushes him and reminds him not to speak to his 'master' in public. Vax tries to see if anyone is able to see him in his invisible state by waving. No one reacts but Senokir, though, who gives the half-elf a creepy smile. They continue their walk as they pass some unrecognizable two-legged, lithe, grey-fleshed creatures that stalk by with large hooks that bend in front of them. Barbs sticking out from their body as well and they seem move in clusters of three or four. Ifrit, demons, humans and elves walk the streets as well. Some as patrons, others as slaves and the Ifrit seeming to be the guards, wearing uniform fiery pendants and outfits. Vex asks her invisible brother to pick the locks on her as they continue to walk. Within a few minutes, her wrists are free with a funny 'twins' remark from her brother as he continues walking behind the group. Keyleth falls into step beside the real Uten to ask him some questions as they walk along. Uten explains that they don't normally lead strangers through the City of Brass, everyone that comes into the city is either there for business or to be arrested. He notes that Senokir seems to be enjoying being a tour guide. They both look up to see Senokir explaining to the rest of the group of a Spire in the distance. Uten tells Keyleth that he has been in the city for twelve years and worked with Senokir in the jewelry business for ten of them. It is unknown how long Senokir has been in the city, as he keeps his personal life very private. Keyleth hangs on the detail of Uten explaining people coming into town to be arrested and asks if he and Senokir are bounty hunters. Uten finds this information funny, stating "I must admit, our life is not as interesting as you might be to expect, I'm sorry for that." Uten ends the conversations and Keyleth tries to fall into the master role by using a flail on Grog. There's no physical pain or damage done but, emotionally, Grog is still hurt. They reach the Zenith Forge, where the doors are ajar and a small amount of light is coming from inside. Vex casts Locate Object to see if the armor is there. It is not in the forge or within 1,000 feet of it. Even knowing this, they still decide to go inside. The party quickly musters together a plan at the same time, allowing Keyleth to take charge in her Altered state and ask the giant three questions. Senokir gives a final tug on the chained few and they all trudge inside. The forge is an open, heavy hall with four forges going at once along the far wall. They're being fed by the lava that the plane seems to have a plethora of. A large anvil sits in the middle of the room. Surrounding it are human sized figures who are working in the dim light as well. Standing at the center anvil is a large figure who hits at a large heated metal piece measuring at least 20 feet. Senokir turns it over to Keyleth to talk to Whaska first. It seems her nervousness gets the best of her as she talk to the fire giant, gaining words of 'encouragement' from the rest of the party. Scanlan tucks in behind Percy as Keyleth steps forward. Calling nervously out the 'fair Whaska- strong Whaska.' Whether is was because of nerves or purposely done, Keyleth does not use an alias as she talks to the fire giant, giving her real name and title to the rest of the party's dismay. When she asks for a few moments of the giant's time, promising to make it worth his time, Whaska clears the room of the other workers with a few hand motions in the air. Placing his unfinished work and his apron on the anvil, he thunders up to the group. Whaska asks them to ask their questions and Keyleth goes on to state that she is looking for something that hold great weight and many legends behind it. “Then I have probably made it.” he states proudly. Yet again, Keyleth doesn't mask her questions at all as she asks directly about the Plate of the Dawnmartyr. His demeanor changes slightly at the mention of the armor, stating he didn't know of the armor because he didn't make it. However, Whaska then tells them that he may know who had it in their possession. "This information that will lead you to this legendary, powerful, sought after armor that you seek.. Is it worth a lot to you?" Keyleth tries to make it out to be that Whaska's armors are more important but, one intimidating movement from him has Keyleth quickly agreeing that it is, indeed, very important. Whaska walks over to grab something from the other side of the room. It turns out to be a table, about as tall as Keyleth, and asks her to make an offer. Convening with the rest of the party, she asks Senokir what the giant maybe wanting. "Well, usually as a craftsman they want something of their craft, perhaps." He also explains that she could just ask. Turning back to the giant, Keyleth asks what Whaska might want in return. The large entity takes notice of the members of Vox Machina that he can see and states that for slaves, they all walk with many enchanted, powerful and desirable items. "Offer me some of what you could give up. And should it be worth the information you seek, it will be yours." Keyleth again talks to the party about what they could offer. They decide to give the giant a Greatsword of Frenzy and the Ring of Lightning Resistance . Whaska looks over the items intently, picking up the sword in particular and seems to ask for more. Another item is offered, a magic necklace. Still not seeming pleased, Whaska become disinterested and threatens to expose the party to the Illuminated, the guards of the City of Brass. One final offering is made- 40 pounds of white dragon hide. That did the trick as he stores away all the items that was given. Whaska goes onto tell the group of the two other fire giants in the city. Sugaan, the brains behind the group of them. Whaska has his foundry and forge because of this giant lead them against their own people. Sugaan lives on the foundry as a respected Chain Lord to the rest of their people. Whaska doesn’t think the party should seek him out, though. He tells them they should speak to Juuraiel. Juuraiel is the leader of a powerful slag mine in the Pits. Her home is outside the Shrine to Surter, called the smoking hammer shrine. The spiraling tower of black iron and copper. He throws a square, metal icon. It looks like a small copper trinket but, as it comes barreling towards them it turns out to be much bigger. In comparison to the size and weight of a manhole cover. Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Ghurrix * Juuraiel * Whaska * Kyor * Hunin Returning * Senokir * Uten Inventory Quotations * Pike: (After Grog asks her to teach him to read) Okay, what’s the first letter of the alphabet? This you know. Grog: G. Pike: That’s the first letter of your name. Grog: Oh, it is! Pike: Yes, but that’s not the first letter of the alphabet. You’ve said it before. Aaaah... Grog: Aaaah... I. Hey! Pike: Oh! It’s the first letter, well, you wouldn’t know that, because you don’t know how to spell. Grog: Fucking A, this is tough. Pike: Oh! You said it! Grog: Fucking? A? Pike: A! A is the first letter of the alphabet. * Scanlan: (French accent) Hello, I am slave master Francois Australia and I am curious about your two angel boys. ... Slaver: “What’s your full name?” Scanlan: (French accent) Francois Bertrand Jean-Luc Australia. Trivia * Vex'ahlia's alignment goes from Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Good after deciding to purchase and free the two aasimar children from slavery. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: